1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 4-267293 describes a gas discharge display element which utilizes an ultraviolet light generated by gas discharge to excite phosphors, thereby obtaining color light emission. This gas discharge display element has a pair of electrodes with two discharge gaps in one discharge space. In a first discharge gap, discharge having a stable memory function occurs, and in a second discharge gap, discharge by a short pulse voltage occurs, using the discharge in the first discharge gap as a trigger. To obtain such discharge, the short pulse voltage is superposed on a waveform and a voltage pulse with this waveform is applied.
However, there unavoidably occurs manufacturing variation in the first and second discharge gaps, resulting in variation in the first and second discharge gaps among electrode pairs even in the same gas discharge element. Due to the variation in the first discharge gap, the discharge having the stable memory function is not feasible in the first discharge gap. Further, due to the variation in the second discharge gap, the stable discharge in the second discharge gap using the discharge in the first discharge gap as the trigger is not feasible.